diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Imperius/Dialogue
From The Veiled Prophet :"THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS DEBATE TO CONTINUE...OR TO HAVE EVEN BEGUN," declared a majestic angel with robes of royal red and a shining breastplate upon which the image of an upturned sword blazed. THE PATH IS OBVIOUS...WHAT HAS BEEN WROUGHT BY THE TRAITOR MUST BE UNDONE! LET THE HOST FINISH WHAT IT BEGAN, EVEN IF WE MUST CUT THROUGH A HUNDRED RANKS OF DEMONS TO ACCOMPLISH IT!" :SHOULD WE NOT DEAL WITH THE RENEGADE FIRST, IMPERIUS? asked one whose robes were a softer blue and who seemed, as angels appeared, a female. AND LEAVE THIS MATTER FOR ITS OWN TIME? :THE MATTERS ARE ONE AND THE SAME, the first retorted. One gloved hand thrust to the area between them, and suddenly Inarius — shackled by black streaks of energy — knelt in the midst of the Angiris Council. FROM HIS CRIMES WAS THIS ABOMINATION CALLED SANCTUARY CREATED! JUDGE ONE, AND YOU RIGHTLY JUDGE BOTH, AURIEL! :The female angel refused this argument. She was the most animated of the five, turning her head to each of the other four as she spoke. YOU HAVE ALL SEEN MORE THAN ENOUGH EVIDENCE THAT THESE CHILDREN OF THAT ORIGINAL CRIME ARE NOT THEIR PARENTS...AND NOT THE ABOMINATIONS THAT WE FIRST BELIEVED THEM. :I SAY IT IS TIME TO VOTE, Imperius rumbled, utterly ignoring him. :LET IT BE SO, interjected a gray-clad angel who seemed neither male nor female in aspect. LET THIS BE DONE. :IT IS SECONDED! the first angel boomed triumphantly. WE BEGIN, THEN! I SAY THAT THE RENEGADE MUST BE FOREVER IMPRISONED AND HIS NEST OF DEMON-SPAWN ERADICATED! Imperius stretched out a fist and turned it downward. (After the Council votes to spare Sanctuary and humanity): :SO IT IS DECIDED, Imperius declared with a slight hint of bitterness unbecoming an angel. BUT WHAT DO ANY OF YOU NOW SUGGEST BE DONE TO PREVENT THE BURNING HELLS FROM SPREADING THEIR TAINT ACROSS THIS WORLD YOU HAVE SAVED? ARE WE TO HAVE A HOST STAND GUARD OVER THIS...THIS SANCTUARY? :"Tyrael! The ancient law of the High Heavens strictly forbids us from interfering with the mortal world. Yet you have done so, brazenly!" :Imperius to Tyrael :: ::My old enemy. You cannot hide from me, no matter what form you choose to wear. Let your true self be revealed... Diablo! ::Imperius to Diablo :: :"The Heavens burn! This. This your fault, Tyrael." :"And you, nephalem! Look below and see what your kind has wrought!" :"You! Your kind does not belong here. If I see you again, you will die." :"Nephalem, I see you did not heed my warning. Or perhaps you think yourself strong enough to face me?" :"Tyrael, I will deal with you soon enough. I will..." :"What is this? No, Diablo has reached the Arch!" :"He dares to attack us?" ::Imperius speaking of Malthael's attack in Heaven :"Malthael is my brother. I fought a thousand battles by his side and I care not that he seeks to destroy you and your kind." :"But my brother has grown sick and he must be put down for his own sake. Yet I have not the heart to do this." :"And so it falls to you. Come, nephalem, to Pandemonium." :"But know this, Nephalem. Even if you release Malthael from his madness, I will not thank you for it." :"Must I do everything for you?" Category:Dialogue